Trivia Questions
Trivia Questions is a DVD game featured in almost every DVD from Big Idea. It was later changed to Video Trivia when video clips were added to make the questions a bit easy for viewers. This was discontinued sometime after Abe and the Amazing Promise. How to play There are ten, later questions asking the viewer what they saw from the episode/film (eg. What color is Larry's hat?). If the viewer gets the correct answer, the characters will say either "That's Right!" or "Well done!". If he/she gets the wrong answer, the character will say "Nope!" or "Sorry!". If the viewer gets all of the questions right, they'll get to watch a bonus clip. Fun Facts *The only trivia games that don't feature bonus clips: Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, The Star of Christmas, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans and Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. *The third hard question from Leggo My Ego! asks who is one of the students at Super Hero class. This can puzzle viewers as the only named heroes are Scarlet Tomato, Lemon Twist, Electro-Melon, and Dark Crow (unless they research on either Bumblyburg Map or the Larry Cave feature). Questions (under construction) Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Who wrote the letter that Bob reads at the beginning of the show? **'Lucy Anderson' **William J. McGuffrey **Andrea Taylor **Cole Viernes *How old does Junior say he is in Tales From the Crisper? **Old enough to know better **6 going on 16 **'5' **4 *What's carved into Junior's bed's footboard? **VeggiePal **Big J **Little J **'Jr.' *Who plays Frankencelery? **Wilbert Guffins of Akron, Ohio **'Phil Winkelstein from Toledo, Ohio' **Phil Winkleman from Shelby, Ohio **Phil Vischer from Dayton, Ohio *What's the name of the king in Daniel and the Lion's Den? **King Cole **'King Darius' **King Kong **Kingdom *What fictional code did Daniel violate to be thrown to the lions? **Code Red **Code 6, section 4 **'42192R94006.1-7B of the code of Babylon' **Code 14420 *What did Daniel thank the lions for when he emerged from the lions' den? **Their hospitality **Having good dental hygiene **Letting him sleep on the top bunk **'Pizza' *Where do the wisemen go after Daniel comes out of the lions' den? **Directly to jail **'Egypt' **Madagascar **Hackensack, New Jersey *What's Qwerty's verse? **'Isaiah 41:10' **Numbers 14:13 **Ezekiel 20:20 **Jonah 2:10 *What recipe does Qwerty show by accident before the verse? **Dust bunnies **Squid donuts **'Yummy meatloaf' **Buffalo wings God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Where was Bob coming from when he bumped into Marco (who asked the question that starts the show)? **Sunday school **'Bowling league' **Gardening club **A Marx Brothers movie marathon *What color hat was Junior wearing in The Grapes of Wrath? **'Yellow' **Blue **Green **Red *How many times does the Bible say you have to forgive? **17 **3 times **'7 times 70' **twice *Which character knew that 7 times 70 was 490? **'Rosie' **Junior Asparagus **Dad Asparagus **Pa Grape *At the end of The Grapes of Wrath, what did they rename the grapes? **The Wrath of Khan **'The Grapes of Math' **The Grapes of Napa Valley **The Fruit of the Loom *What song did Bob and Larry sing to the passengers on the tour? **My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean **There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea **Meet Me in St. Louis **'Three Veggies Went to Sea, Sea, Sea' *What was Larry daydreaming while he was steering the boat? **'Captain on an icebreaker boat rescuing whales' **A Mississippi riverboat captain **Jacques Cousteau **A spaceship fighter pilot *What type of tree sings The Forgiveness Song? **A banana tree **'A coconut tree' **An evergreen tree **An oak tree *What did the professor use to make the helicopter? **Rubber cement and duct tape **Ferns and seaweed **'Bamboo and coconuts' **Seashells and starfish *What word does Larry like to say at the end of the show? **'Bamboo' **Feng shui **Paradigm **Supercilious *What are the names of the brother and sister grapes in "The Grapes of Wrath"? **Ben and Jennifer **'Tom and Rosie' **Will and Grace **Billy and Suzie *What three items were in Junior's yard? **Swing set, rake, bike **Croquet set, tree fort, tricycle **'Truck, sandbox, a hoe' **Soccer ball, baseball bat, bowling pin *In the Forgive-O-Matic commercial, who came in to say how well the knives worked? **'A miner from West Virginia' **A spud from Idaho **A drum major from Texas **A chef from Benihana *In the Forgive-O-Matic commercial, what decorated the floor? **Black and white tiles **'Purple polka dots' **Green swirls **Orange flowers *On the boat trip, which passengers had to cancel? **The Princess and the Pea **Chico and the Man **'The movie star and that other girl' **BJ and the Bear *When Larry was the captain of the icebreaker, what animal was on his hat? **A penguin **A seal **A koala **'A polar bear' *On which side did the millionaire wear his monocle? **Right **'Left' **Neither **Both *What was the professor's first idea to get off the island? **Build a raft **Build a radio telescope **'Build a catapult' **Find a secret tunnel *What did Bob and Larry decide to do for a job next summer? **Sell seashells by the seashore **Start an email marketing company **Start a vegetable stand **'Sell lemonade' *What was the Qwerty verse? **Genesis 50:17 **'Colossians 3:13b' **Psalms 25:18 **Exodus 10:17 Are You My Neighbor? *In The Story of Flibber-o-loo, what color was Larry's pet wind-up lobster? **Green **Red **Mauve **'Blue' *In The Story of Flibber-o-Loo, what did the bandits steal from Larry? **'His milk money' **His pet wind-up lobster **His shoe **His family recipe for pickled herring *In The Story of Flibber-o-Loo, who first found Larry when he was stuck in the hole? **A Flibbian doctor **'The mayor of Flibber-o-Loo' **A St. Bernard **A Canadian Mountie *At the end of the Story of Flibber-o-Loo, what do they throw at each others? **Pickled herring and Sansabelt slacks **Tomatoes and eggs **'Flowers and candy' **Potatoes and flea collars *What is the name of the little boy that Junior doesn't want to invite to his party? **Karl **'Fernando' **Justin **Clint *Where did Junior minor in aerospace technology? **Veggie Valley Elementary **Prairie Elementary School **'Happy Tots Preschool' **St. Raphael's School for Vegetables *What is the name of the ship's engineer on The USS Applepies? **'Scooter' **Reggie **Jimmy **Alan *When Junior arrives on the USS Applepies, how much time is left before it is smashed by the meteor? **30 minutes **8 hours **8 minutes **'5 minutes' *What are Jimmy and Jerry Gourd singing when they are first introduced? **The Macarena **'Meet Me in St. Louis' **The Song of the Cebú **Bicycle Built for Two *In the song "Do You Know the Muffin Man?", where does the muffin man live? **Moose Lake **'Lombard, IL' **Drury Lane **Altuna, PA *Who sent in the letter at the beginning of the show? **'Mary Margaret Renfroe of Johnson City, TN' **Latasha Robins of Savannah, GA **Savannah Mahal of Lombard, IL **Josh Fowler of Portland, OR *In the story of Flibber-o-Loo, which town was to the west? **'Flibber-o-Loo' **Jibber-de-Lot **Flibber-de-Lot **Jibber-de-Loo *What decorates Larry's towel in The Hairbrush Song? **Hairbrushes **Waves **Fish **'Ducks' *In The Hairbrush Song, who points out that Larry doesn't have any hair? **'Junior Asparagus' **Pa Grape **The Peach **Telly Savalas *How many roses are at Larry's feet at the end of The Hairbrush Song? **Four **'Five' **Six **Seven *What three items are in the drawing next to Junior's bed? **A dog, his sister and a tree **A cebú, a hairbrush and a cheeseburger **'An asparagus, a house and the sun' **A whale, a camel and a caterpillar *How many people are on the USS Applepies, according to Scooter? **210 **'364' **30 **2,765 *According to Scooter, how big was the popcorn meteor? **'14,000 metric tons' **A bushel and a peck **Four score and seven pounds **9 kilotons *Qwerty's verse was "Love your neighbor as yourself." From which chapter and verse of the Bible is this quote? **Exodus 20:16 **'Leviticus 19:18' **Proverbs 3:28 **Romans 3:9 *What was the name of the story about the USS Applepies (Hint: It's in the credits) **'The Gourds Must Be Crazy' **Space: The Final Frontier **Babylon 5 **Popcorn Alert Rack, Shack and Benny *What is Larry wearing on his head at the beginning of the show? **A shoe **A toilet plunger **'An oven mitt' **A raccoon *Who is the gatekeeper at the Nezzer Chocolate Factory? **Laura Carrot **Larry the Cucumber **'George' **Mr. Nezzer *What did the veggies' parents tell them about candy? **It'll rot your tooth **'It isn't good for them' **To chew it with their mouths closed **That too much is never enough *Why are Rack, Shack and Benny made junior executives? **They donated their share of chocolate bunnies to charity **They complimented Mr. Nezzer whenever they saw him **'They were the only workers still standing' **They were all graduates of the Happy Tots School of Business and Economics *Which food is not mentioned at all in "The Bunny Song"? **Tofu **Pickles **Bread **'Grapes' *What does Mr. Lunt see when he looks into the furnace? **Just Rack, Shack and Benny **A dancing cucumber **'Four guys - and one was real shiny!' **A snowball fight *In what language does Larry the Cucumber sing "The Dance of the Cucumber"? **English **'Spanish' **Japanese **Uzbekistani Dave and the Giant Pickle *Who wrote the letter that Bob reads in the open of the show? **Malia Matthews of San Francisco, California **'Myra Eggleston of Youngstown, Pennsylvania' **Wendell West of Benton Harbor, Michigan **Dave Locascio of Monticello, Virginia *Of the following four choices, which one does Larry-Boy's super-suction ears not get stuck on? **Bob's Nose **The camera lens **The Countertop **'The sink' *How many brothers did Dave have? **'Seven' **Four **Nine **Three *Why couldn't Dave help his brothers when they went off to save Israel? **'He was too little' **He didn't know the way **Everyone knows an asparagus can't fight **He wasn't 18 *What does Goliath call the Israelites that makes Dave mad? **Rooster lips **'Cowards' **German shepherds **Ninnies *What are the Phillipines? **'A group of islands off the coast of southeast Asia' **A large carnivorous dinosaur **A band of fierce warrior peas **A desert-roaming nomadic tribe *What was unusual about the sheep that Dave took care of? **They spoke Flemish **They had cotton hair instead of wool **'They kept falling over' **They counted themselves until they fell asleep *Where did Dave live? **At his folks' house **Berwyn **Schenectady, NY **'Israel' *Whose side was Goliath on? **The Phillipines **The Philadelphians **'Philistines' **The Philadendrons *If the Philistines beat the Israelites, what were the Philistines going to do? **The hokey pokey **'Make the Israelites their slaves' **Have a big party **Take their sheep *What can Myra's brothers and sisters do that's special, according to Myra? **Play Hawaiian nose harp and dance the polka **Tap dance and play dough **'Play soccer and dance ballet' **Play t-ball and Irish dance *What was Dave's father's name? **Wyatt **'Jesse' **Earl **Billy *What color are the flags in King Saul's camp? **Green **'Blue' **Red **Yellow *What is the Polish word for lip? **'Ousta' **Ouzu **Ouchie **Uma *How many stones did Dave get from the stream before he fought Goliath? **3 **7 **'5' **1 *What was the Qwerty verse? **Jonah 1:2 **Numbers 7:11 **'Matthew 19:26' **Thessalonians 2:20 *What's special about the pizza that Dave brought to King Saul's camp? **It was cut Chicago-style - squares instead of wedges **It was a veggie pizza **Buy one get one free **'It had cheese in the crust' *What did Dave go on to become after fighting Goliath? **Welterweight Champion of the World **One of those guys who cleans up after the camels **King of Hearts **'King of Israel' *What did Goliath say to Dave when he announced that he would fight him? **"Am I a frog that you come at me with fries?" **'"Am I a dog that you come at me with sticks?"' **"Am I a pickle that you come at me with hot dogs?" **"Am I a hot dog that you come at me with pretzel sticks?" *In the Silly Song, who was in lip rehab with Larry? **'Oscar' **Pieter **Olaf **Benny The Toy That Saved Christmas Very Silly Songs! *How does "A Very Silly Sing-Along!" start? **'Larry is leading a workout video' **Bob tries to convince Larry to sing karaoke **Larry is starring in an infomercial **Larry hosts a home improvement show *Who types the words on the bottom of the screen? **The Grapes of Wrath **Small watermelons **French fries **'Peas' *In the song Dance of the Cucumber, how smooth are the cucumber's movements? **Like soft-serve ice cream **'Like butter on a bald monkey' **Like honey on a hot griddle **Like Mel Torme singing about his mama's mashed potatoes *Who sings backup for Palmy on "The Lagoon Song"? **The Sand Dollar Sisters **A bunch of bananas **'The Coconuts' **Bob and Larry *Which song features a bamboo helicopter? **"Saigon" **'"The Lagoon Song"' **"Mission Impossible" **"Bamboo Cebu" *In the home improvement section, what does Larry say you should do before starting any plumbing job? **Call a good plumber **Make sure you're insured **Build an ark **'Turn off the water supply' *In "Love My Lips", who had a beard? **'Larry's great Aunt Ruth' **Dr. Sigmund Freud **Larry's uncle Fred **Grizzly Adams *According to Larry in "Love My Lips", what is the Polish word for lip? **Lipinsky **Uma **'Usta' **Oprah *Which song features a peach? **'"The Hairbrush Song"' **"King James and the Giant Peach" **"We're Vikings" **"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *Who are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything? **Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape and Bob **Jimmy, Jerry and Archie **Junior, Laura and Percy **'Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt' *Which song has the lyric "Is it my imagination or does Aunt Ruth have a beard?" **"Dance of the Cucumber" **'"I Can Be Your Friend"' **"The Hairbrush Song" **"Aunt Ruth and the Tossed Salad" *The song "I Can Be Your Friend" comes from which episode? **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"Madame Blueberry" **'"Are You My Neighbor?"' **"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *In "Dance of the Cucumber", what does "Pepino cantador" mean in Spanish? **Poor tomato **Peppers can't dance **Pepino doesn't like it **'Singing cucumber' *In "The Water Buffalo Song", what color is Larry's baby kangaroo? **'Blue' **Pink **Chartreuse **Mocha creme *In "Love My Lips", how old was Larry when he left his lips out in the cold? **Four years old **Five years old **'Two years old' **Eight years old *What song rhymes "Scrabble on" with "Babylon"? **'"Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?"' **"The Water Buffalo Song" **"The Hairbrush Song" **"Love My Lips" *Which VeggieTales show originally featured "The Hairbrush Song"? **"God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" **"Samson and Delilah" **"Madame Blueberry" **'"Are You My Neighbor?"' *What instrument accompanies the singing on "The Hairbrush Song"? **A harmonica **A guitar **'A piano' **An accordion *According to The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, what has Larry never kissed? **A frog **A squirrel **'A chipmunk' **A squash *Which song on this video had never been on another video when it was released? **'"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"' **"The Hairbrush Song" **"Love My Lips" **"The Water Buffalo Song" Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Josh and the Big Wall! Madame Blueberry The End of Silliness? *In The Song of the Cebú, what relation is the cebu to the bull? **Brother **'Cousin' **Monkey's uncle **Mother-in-law *In The Song of the Cebú, a slide features Bob and Larry at which theme park? **'SeaWorld' **Dollywood **Coney Island **Veggie World *According to the song "Good Morning George", what time do the factory workers get to take lunch? **One **Two **'Three' **Noon *In the song "Keep Walking" from "Josh and the Big Wall!", what are they walking around? **A shopping mall **Babylon **A racetrack **'Jericho' *Who sings the song "Big Things Too" from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"? **Bob and Larry **Junior and Larry **'Junior and Archie' **Archie and Jean-Claude *What is the name of the hamburger joint featured in "The Cheeseburger Song"? **MacVeggies **'Burger Bell' **Wendell's **Chick-fil-A *According to "The Cheeseburger Song", where did Mr. Lunt grow up? **Greenwich, Connecticut **Paris, Texas **East L.A. **'New Jersey' *The entire population of which city signed the petition to save Silly Songs? **'Duluth, Minnesota' **Moose Lake **Sheboygan **Socorro, New Mexico *In the song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", what is the first animal to be cured? **A possum **A kitty cat **'A penguin' **A koala *In the song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", what is wrong with the kitty? **'It's nauseous and a week past due' **It's pregnant and its toes are blue **It's bloated and has the flu **It's retaining water and can't chew *Which VeggieTales show originally featured "The Song of the Cebú"? **'Josh and the Big Wall!' **Dave and the Giant Pickle **King George and the Ducky **Lyle the Kindly Viking *In the song "The Promised Land", which Biblical figure leads them to the feast? **Moses **'Joshua' **David **Elijah *In the song "Good Morning George", how late is Laura Carrot, according to Mr. Lunt? **30 minutes **30 seconds **Five minutes **'Two minutes' *Originally, which VeggieTales show featured "The Thankfulness Song"? **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **'"Madame Blueberry"' **"Are You My Neighbor?" **"King George and the Ducky" *In the Thankfulness Song, how many candles are on the little girl's piece of apple pie? **'1' **3 **4 **5 *What are the names of the peas who sing "Keep Walking"? **Sebastian and Jean Luc **'Jean-Claude and Phillipe' **Willem and Claude **Gerard and D'Artagnan *In "Stuff-Mart Rap", what rhymes with "solar turkey chopper"? **Six-quart cheese ball popper **Flaming pumpkin cropper **'Padded gopher bopper' **Automatic ferret mopper *Which VeggieTales episode originally featured the "Cheeseburger Song"? **'"Madame Blueberry"' **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"Are You My Neighbor?" **"King George and the Ducky" *How many adoring fans signed the petition to save Silly Songs? **52 **'167,512' **1,234,567 **490 *What does the veterinarian in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" say when his nurse asks for a raise? **"Hasta la vista, baby." **"Make a new plan, Stan." **'"No way, Jose."' **"OK, but I'll have to raise your health insurance co-pay." Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed King George and the Ducky Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *What does the queen refuse to do? **Play bridge **Do lunch **'Make a sandwich' **Get a perm *What relation is Mordecai to Esther? **Her grandfather **'Her cousin' **Her brother **Her crazy uncle *What did Esther's friend steal? **'An apple' **A slice of pizza **A fruitbat **Fred *What is Mordecai's job? **He's a farmer **'He's a guard' **He builds electric peanuts **He models wigs *What does the contestant before Esther sing about? **Guppies **Yuppies **Pants **'Puppies' *Who are The Peaoni Brothers? **Used car salesmen **'The most wanted peas in Persia' **Manhattan mafioso **Circus clowns *What falls on the king's cake? **Fred **A fat man eating jujubes **'A piano' **Haman *What happens on the Island of Perpetual Tickling? **'Tickling' **Pickling **Excessive wiggling **Giggling *Esther invites the king and Haman over for what? **Lunch **Tea **Tae bo **'Dinner' *What does the king do when he can't sleep? **He counts sheep **'He has his scribe read to him' **He plays tiddly-winks **He surfs the net *Who is Miss Babylon? **Queen Vasthi **Miss Achmetha **'Esther' **Haman *What instrument does Miss Achmetha play? **'Accordion' **Tuba **Guitar **Bagpipes *In Esther's song, what belongs to the Lord? **'The battle' **A baby's rattle **Lots of sheep **Park place *Who plays the part of the king's scribe? **Jerry Gourd **Mr. Lunt **Laura Carrot **'Larry' *Who are the only two people Mordecai is willing to bow to? **'God and the king' **Haman and the king **The Peaoni Brothers **Laurel and Hardy *What does the king call Esther? **Miny-mo **Teensy-glo **Esther **'Queenie-poo' *What is the name of the royal chef? **Pigpen **'Bigthan' **Wigman **Jules Childes *What does Esther serve for dinner when the king and Haman come over the first time? **Falafel **Bruschetta **'Chinese takeout' **Tofu *How does the king reward Mordecai for saving his life? **Gives him a tip on the five o'clock **Gives him five bucks **'Gives him a parade' **Sends him a card *What Jewish holiday commemorates the story of Esther? **'Purim' **Rosh Hashanah **Pessach **Yom Kippur Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn Lyle the Kindly Viking The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka The Amazing Carnival of Complaining LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Leggo My Ego! Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *To where are the veggies driving in their van? **'A Twippo concert' **The grocery store **Mr. Slushee's **Mr. Nezzer's Bowl-a-rama *Who lost a backstage pass to the Twippo concert? **Bob the Tomato **Percy Pea **Jonah **'Laura Carrot' *Who does the baby porcupine shoot with a quill? **Dad Asparagus **'Bob the Tomato' **Junior Asparagus **Khalil *Which one of these things is not one of the pirates' favorite things to do? **Watch TV **Play ping-pong **'Mow the lawn' **Play Go Fish *What did the travel agent carrot suggest Jonah do? **'Go on a cruise' **Go water-skiing **Play some croquet **Buy a vowel *What is the name of Jonah's traveling buddy? **Carlyle **Carlos **'Khalil' **King Twistomer *What kind of tapes was Khalil listening to when he met Jonah? **Rap music **Smooth jazz **An exercise workout **'Motivational tapes' *What message did the choir deliver to Jonah inside the whale? **"You're busted!" **'"Our God is a God of second chances!"' **"It's okay if you want to go to Tarshish instead." **"We're out of olives!" *Which of these did the Ninevites do? **Made low-quality sausages **'Slapped people with fishes' **Sang out of tune **Chewed with their mouths open *What did the Ninevites do when they heard Jonah's message? **Laughed at him **Held a pie-eating contest **Kept on fish-slapping **'Asked God for a second chance' *What are Pirate Larry and Pirate Lunt talking about when Junior first sits down at the table? **Kung pao chicken **Saltwater taffy **The meaning of life **'The "napkin guy"' *What does mercy mean? **A French way of saying "thank you" **Letting your little brother get up after a tickle torture **The planet closest to the sun **'Giving someone a second chance, even if they don't deserve it' *What is the pirates' favorite drink? **Banana milkshakes **Kiwi guava-passion fruit juice **'Root Beer' **Pure, natural seawater! *Who offered to give the pirates a job at his shop? **'Mr. Nezzer' **King Twistomer **Khalil **The French Peas *What is the name of Jonah's trusty camel? **Rudolph **'Reginald' **Renaldo **Rosco *Where did Jonah try to go instead of Nineveh? **Egypt **Rome **'Tarshish' **Back to bed *Why did the pirates agree to take Jonah to Tarshish? **Their cable was out **They knew he was famous **Khalil vouched for his reputation **'They needed money' *What contest did the pirates win? **Semiannual Tarshish Ping-pong Tournament **'Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls' **Most likely to watch Alf **A whale-watching scavenger hunt *Why did the king agree to hear Jonah's message? **Jonah asked politely **The pirates vouched for him **'He'd been inside the whale' **Khalil offered him a plush toy *What did Jonah expect to see from the hilltop? **A really nice sunset **More fish-slapping down in Nineveh **Where he'd dropped his keys **'Nineveh's destruction' The Star of Christmas The Yodelnapper! The Doom Funnel Rescue! The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! The Ballad of Little Joe *How many brothers does Little Joe have? **Three **Eight **'Eleven' **Sixteen *What kind of animal is raised on the family ranch? **Pigs **'Sheep' **Cattle **Gophers *What happens when the brothers count sheep? **They get bored **They get hungry **'They fall asleep' **The sheep escape *What does Little Joe get for his birthday? **A piece of cheese **A new horse **'A vest' **A cold *What did all the brothers get for their birthdays? **Potholders **'Mittens' **Electric peanuts **Cowboy hats *What seems to be the favorite drink in DodgeBall City? **Slushees **Lemonade **Milk **'Root beer' *Who accuses Little Joe of stealing? **Pa Grape **Jude **Junior **'Miss Kitty' *Who plays the part of the mayor? **Mr. Lunt **Pa Grape **'Mr. Nezzer' **Bob *How long does the famine last? **'Seven years' **Seven months **Seven weeks **Seven days *Who has Little Joe released from jail? **Bob **'The mayor' **Jude **Miss Kitty *What is the name of Little Joe's youngest brother? **'Ben' **Reuben **Dan **Jude *What kind of plant is Little Joe's first dream about? **Tulip **Daisy **'Cactus' **Fern *What is on top of the birthday cake? **Butter **Mr. Lunt **'A frosting cow' **Salami *What kind of accent do Little Joe's brothers have? **British **Danish **'French' **Spanish *What is the name of the town? **'DodgeBall City' **Baseball City **Rockfall City **Laredo *Who plays the role of Miss Kitty? **Laura Carrot **Mom Asparagus **Esther **'Madame Blueberry' *According to the song, what should you make when life hands you a lemon? **Lemonade **'Root beer' **Tea **Punch *What kind of food do the brothers buy in town? **Chocolate bunnies **Chips **'Pizza' **Tofu *What is Little Joe selling during Miss Kitty's song? **Popcorn **Hot Dogs **'Roasted peanuts' **Root beer *What does Pa bring to the jail? **Sheep **Root beer **'Mittens' **Pizza An Easter Carol A Snoodle's Tale Sumo of the Opera *Where was Larry headed at the beginning of the show? **To a St. Patrick's Day party **To a player piano convention **'To volunteer at a toy drive' **To help out at a church pancake breakfast *Where is Larry when he calls in at the beginning of the show? **From his cellphone on a bus **'From a payphone at the end of the subway line' **From his friend's house **From the toy drive at the hospital *Bob describes perseverance as a great big word that means what? **'To keep on keeping on' **To keep sweating to the oldies **To try, try, try... before just giving up **To punish someone for not doing something *What color is Larry's accordion in the Silly Song? **Green **Blue **Periwinkle **'Red' *Where was St. Patrick (Maewyn Succat) born? **Ireland **'England' **France **Chicago *What strange thing happened to St. Patrick when he was growing up? **He was raised by a troupe of Elvis impersonators **He went on tour with a Beatles cover band as Ringo **He found a four-leaf clover **'He was kidnapped by pirates' *When St. Patrick was kidnapped by pirates, where did they take him? **'Ireland' **France **England **Tarshish *How many times did St. Patrick pray everyday? **24 **33 **'More than 100' **10 *Jim Gourdly reported for ESN. What did the letters stand for? **Eternal Sports Network **Entire Sports Network **Emperor's Sumo Network **'Emperor's Sports Network' *Before the Italian Scallion, what is the longest anyone had stayed in the ring with Apollo Gourd? **2 minutes **'8 seconds' *18 seconds **8 rounds *What was written on the front of Lutfi's puppet theater? **"Starring the teeny, tiny Lutfi" **"Shows at 6, 8, and a 3pm matinee on Saturday" **'"Lutfi's Playland"' **"SteppenCuke Theater founded by Gary Sinise" *At the beginning of the short "Going Up!", how many quarters does Larry have left? **4 **'3' **2 **1 *Which story mentions Star Trek? **Going Up! **'St. Patrick's story' **Schoolhouse Polka **Sumo of the Opera *Just before the silly song "Schoolhouse Polka", how many quarters does Larry have left? **4 **3 **'2' **1 *In the silly song "Schoolhouse Polka", what is written on the blackboard? **Billy + Suzie **'English 101' **No your homophones **Larry loves linguistics *Which of the following is not one of the stores at the top of the escalator at the Mikado Mall? **Samurai's Secret **Origami 'R Us **Bonsai Toys **'Karate Kids' *In "Sumo of the Opera", what year is it? **The year of the pomegranate **'The year of the scallion' **The year of the radish **The year of living dangerously *What is a haiku? **The sound you make when you choke on sushi **Eastern poetry **Unrhyming, but beautiful **Structure so lovely **3 unrhymed lines of 5, 7 and 5 syllables **'E and B, C and D combined' *In what year did St. Patrick die? **1492 **1776 **'460' **473 *What was the Bible verse at the end of the show? **'Hebrews 10:36' **Matthew 10:22 **Luke 9:62 **Acts 13:43 Duke and the Great Pie War Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Lord of the Beans Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *What is under Don Quixote's bed? **'Potbelly stove' **The floor **A nice chicken burrito **Old pajamas *What food is in the bags on the floor? **Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls **'Spuds' **Tortilla chips **Flour *What did Larry lose in the gated community? **'His ball' **His hairbrush **His hat **His shoes *What do Sheerluck and Watson usually eat at Doylie's? **French fries **Cheeseburgers **Cheese Curls **'Milk, ice cream and chocolate cake' *What instrument does Sheerluck play? **Saxophone **'Tuba' **Harmonica **Piano *What famous site is Larry's face carved into? **Mt. Olympus **Mt of Olives **'Mt. Rushmore' **Mt. St. Helens *What show is Larry getting ready for? **LarryBoy and the Giant Pickle **LarryBoy and the Pie War **Rack, Shack and LarryBoy **'LarryBoy and the Bad Apple' *Where is Minot? **'North Dakota' **South Dakota **West Dakota **West Virginia *What is the slogan on the marquee? **Eat at the factory **'Food as big as your head' **Try our nachos **This isn't burger bell *Which restaurant theme did Don not try? **La Koo-Koo Mancha **Donny Ha Ha **'Burger Bell' **Cheese E. Rodent *What item are the singers not holding? **Spatula **'Pogo stick' **Golf club **Coffee *Who is Doylie's ice cream parlor named after? **Bob **Sir Duke Duke **Conan the Asparagus **'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle' *What is the name of the newspaper? **Veggie Beat Daily News **'London Times' **Franklin Daily **Luckingham Dallas Times *Finish this line: **Or you'll get arrested! **Little doggies! **'Nothing to see here!' **And hop on outta town! LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon: Tuba Warrior Moe and the Big Exit God Made You Special The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Save the Planets! Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:DVD Features Category:Games Category:VeggieTales Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Category:Larry-Boy